As he walked away
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Feels ahead. Spock Prime and the photograph.


**. . . 2286. . .**

"Spock," McCoy said, catching up the Vulcan. "Wait up,I nearly forgot to give you this."

Spock had paused in his tracks, head turned in the doctor's direction, now in Star Fleet uniform.

"Yes, Leonard?" Spock said.

It had been the first time in several years since McCoy heard his first name from the Vulcan. Suppose the Vulcan knew after all what he had approached him about. McCoy had a look of surprise at the aging Vulcan. He didn't go by first name basis with him. Perhaps he still has a little bit of amnesia. Because Spock, if ever, never called him by his first name. Except by his nickname on few occasions when the need arose.

"Do you remember walking out of the _Enterprise_ in my body?" McCoy asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"You insisted Jim to retrieve this from your quarters," McCoy said. "In my voice." He had a short laugh taking out a small golden device. "I suppose you did have your priority's in order. . . for a dead man walkin'."

McCoy handed the device to the Vulcan.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," Spock said. "I did have my arrangements in order. That is why I am standing trial with you and Jim."

Spock turned away from the doctor then walked away.

As he walked away, McCoy could felt odd. The Vulcan was going to outlive him anyway. If he was insistent on standing trial with them then he would, logically, and gladly stand trial with them if an omnipotent entity arrived and put them on trial. There was nothing that would have kept the Vulcan away from his duty and his family. Perhaps he had been wrong about Spock for all these years. In fact, McCoy had been walking around with him in his head for the past couple days. Magnificent emotions on massive proportions toward the crew. Namely toward Jim. And as Spock walked away, McCoy realized: the damn hobgoblin is going to outlive him. And be a very lonely Vulcan.

* * *

 **. . . 2258. . .**

As he walked away leaving his counterpart behind. The elder Spock took out a small device and slowly slid it open. He could see the promising crew looking right back at him. The Vulcan briefly closed his eyes. The doctor would be likely impressed that he had lied his ass off to the captain. Jim would approve of it. Uhura would be laughing with the rest of the crew. He had spent two lifetimes as a aging Vulcan. He was the human equivalent of seventy-three. One hundred fifty-eight. Jim would be one hundred fifty-five if he were still around. He would have gone with Spock and so would the good country doctor if they were still alive then. His mission to save Romulus was a suicide mission.

Spock believed it would the most logical way to bow out. He had taken this photograph with him. All the way from his home timeline to this. That way his captain would always be with him and so would his family. The human family that had fallen apart shortly after the death of James T. Kirk. It was one of the two belongings he had taken with him to this mission. The pendant and the photograph. He would send this pendant to his younger self when more appropriate. Right now, it was not. And his younger-self could not return what was given to him. His free hand clutched around the holo-emitter attached to the chain. He could feel enormous emotions toward the crew. Nostalgia and sadness. And happiness.

Spock closed the device then put it away. As he walked away, Spock passed by Sarek. Sarek turned around feeling the odd sense that someone familiar had gone by. He saw someone who may be an elder. Hands locked his back in a military like pose. This Vulcan seemed uncannily familiar. Sarek would have to approach this Vulcan after the relocation of the remaining Vulcan race and find a new home planet suitable to live on. Elders would have much to do with the repopulation of Vulcans. It would be logical to name the new home planet New Vulcan. Sarek turned his head away mentally noting to himself to meet this Vulcan.

* * *

 **. . .2263. . .**

Spock had grown weak. His once tremendous amount of energy had depleted. His human half had obviously kicked in. His mother's side of the family, logically, didn't live into their one hundred sixties. He hadn't met those who were twice his age when he was younger. He met those who were older than his mother about a hundred thirty years old. His father, Sarek, the original version at least, would be proud of his efforts to save the Vulcan race. Saavik, thankfully, was still born in this world. And it appeared David Marcus would be born with or without being killed in the future by Klingons. His younger self would not be killed in the line of duty by Khan. Khan had been taken care of and there would not be any problems in the near future from him.

Spock turned his attention to only prized belonging. His younger-self would naturally inherit it and see, oh see, why Spock insisted that he stay in Star Fleet. Whatever doubts he may have upon his death would be eased. If he were in his younger self's position that would be just the more comforting. That he found a family to serve with until old age came creeping in. He carefully picked the photograph, gazing at the familiar faces for the last time, then closed it.

After all he would be seeing them soon.

"Please,put this in my property box." Spock said, handing to the nearby healer.

The healers were making his passing comfortable in the only way they could. Only a few days before his counterpart made it to the new Starbase Yorktown. His younger self had all ready undergone Pon Farr early into the five year mission by one year. The events unfolded much like the way it did in his universe. Stonn was quite alive. Stonn had been one of many Vulcans to escape the destruction of their home planet. McCoy faked Jim's death like he did before. The younger Vulcan was guilty but unlike his timeline he wouldn't be so guilty to attempt arising Pon Farr. Nyota Uhura was there for him. Get in the way before he went to Sick Bay to speak with the doctor.

It was illogical to allow Katra be given to a Katra Keeper.

And it was illogical to make a huge statue of himself. It was logical to make a statue that was his height. Big things came from the smallest unexpected sources. For so long he had been deemed the unworthy half breed but now, here he was, at the height of his lifetime considering the greatest of all Vulcans. He had contributed to his species survival. Five year old Spocklets running around. It was surprising to Spock when he noticed the first Vulcan children born from his contribution was triplets. One of them was blonde. The second was brown headed. And the third had black hair. It was genetic diversity. Inadventurely. And they looked nothing alike. The healer took the small item from the elder's hand carefully.

"Thank you." Spock said, softly.

Spock didn't need to look at it anymore.

His family waiting for him.

And Spock would see them again.

"May we be excused?" Came Sarek's voice.

The healers left with a nod.

"Ambassador. . ." Sarek said, coming to the side of his son-but-not-that-quite. "We have yet to discuss if my otherself became a grandparent in your time."

It was illogical to fight back the weak, dying smile. Spock didn't fight with it. He had given up the fight years ago. His father was more accepting of his human half in this timeline. Perhaps his counterpart misunderstood a comment his father made. Vulcans were well known to take things quite literately. Spock remembered times when he fell victim to it. But not this time. His song was coming to an end. And then a new verse will start for him.

"Negative," Spock said. "But I believe . . . Your Spock will not disappoint you this time with the children."

"Logical," Sarek said, with a nod. "Amanda looked forward to be a grandparent."

"Father," Spock said. "You were the one who decorated our quarters in flyers and brochures. I do not know how you were able to manage that. . . but I have wondered. . . how would you have done it?"

Sarek gave it some thought.

"I would have gathered some help." Sarek said. "And made them swear over their hearts that they would not say a word about it." Sarek had a moment of pause. "But. . . I am a grandparent, by my own right, and every day I see a little bit of Amanda in them. You have fulfilled what your mother would have wanted." He looked Spock in the eye. "I am proud of you."

"You must tell that to my younger self." Spock said.

"He all ready knows." Sarek said.

Spock's expression turned into a skeptical one that read 'You are full of it'.

"Forgive me, father, but he . . . is still learning to be what it means to be himself," Spock said. "Regrets are never easy to shake off."

"Did I?" Sarek asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said. "It took a french captain with a English accent to reconcile that."

"I look forward to meeting him." Sarek said.

"Jean-Luc Picard." Spock said.

"French," Sarek said. "'He has a french last name."

"Affirmative. . . He is more of a Vulcan than he is of a human." Spock said.

"Half Vulcan?" Sarek asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Spock had a soft laugh.

"Negative,father," Spock said. "You will understand when you meet him."

"I look forward toward the day." Sarek said.

"Live long and prosper." Spock's trembling right hand was raised and he slowly made the ta'al sign.

"You have done both,my son." Sarek said, reciprocating.

"Mister Spock." Came a woman's voice.

"Lie. . . lieut. . . Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said.

Uhura, beautiful and young once more, her right hand held out for Spock. Spock was experiencing joy at seeing the black woman once more. Her once gray hair was black. She had those marvelous set of golden earrings dangling from her ears. Uhura was dressed in 2260's uniform. She had the familiar bright and hopeful smile. She was standing beside Sarek. She had the bright glow about her. She appeared to be just as solid as Sarek. But Spock knew otherwise that she was not there.

"The captain requested I retrieve you." Uhura said. "And a special message from the doctor: _Spock, you made Genesis look like a piece of cake!_ "

Spock reached his hand out toward Uhura's hand and his hand reached her forearm. Uhura helped Spock lift off the bed leaving his earthly body behind. His former shell had a smile on his face staring at the direction of his father. Sarek slowly closed the shells eyes with a mutter appearing to be grief stricken. Sarek lowered his head closing his eyes. We can see his shoulders were starting to tremble. Uhura and Spock's arms interlocked together, nicely fitting each other, heading out of the room. Uhura flipped out her communicator.

"Mr Scott," Uhura said. "Two to beam up."

"Aye aye, Uhura." Scotty's voice was overheard.

As he walked away, arm in arm with Uhura, Spock felt young again. Leaving behind his empty shell and a grieving father. Sarek had his Spock, after all, and not make the same mistake that other Spock's father made. Everything had changed for the better and for the worse. The two figures vanished in a soft, gentle melodic tone followed by a haze of blue through the door way.

 **The End.**


End file.
